Flag-Captain Askr Albertsson of the Vanir
Flag-Captain Askr Albertsson of the Vanir Age: 417 rejuved to 25 Martial:24+12=36 Flag-Captain Askr Albertsson is a highly skilled naval officer, though his talents lie more towards commanding a single ship rather then a fleet. Intrigue: 9+1=10- Flag-Captain Askr Albertsson has little to no skills in the more subtle pursuits. Administration: 18+5=23- Flag-Captain Askr Albertsson has spent centuries as a captain, charged with keeping a warship running at full capacity. So far he has never been found wanting, even in the most challenging of situations. Learning: 11+3=14- Flag-Captain Askr Albertsson has the education required for a naval captain, and little more. Piety: 13+3=16- Flag-Captain Askr Albertsson has a strong dedication to his duty, though it is not backed by very much faith. Diplomacy: 10+6=16''- Flag-Captain Askr Albertsson is well mannered and a is commanding leader when in his element.'' Combat: 17+13=30-''- Flag-Captain Askr Albertsson is an expert shot and a veteran of multiple bloody boarding actions against all manner of foes.'' (38/7+1=6) Blood of the Vanir (+1M, +1D, +1C) – Askr is of the Vanir, the rulers and warrior class of Vanaheim, and as such he has some of the Vanir's martial skills and beauty. Grandmaster Shipmaster (+5M, +3A, +1L, +2D, +1C, +80 to all rolls made by his ship)- Flag-Captain Askr Albertsson is one of the best ship captains that Vanaheim has ever seen, able to routinely pull off near impossible feats with his command. Handsome (+2D, more likely to persuade people of the opposite sex) – Flag-Captain Askr is undeniably a handsome man, though he rarely takes advantage of it. Veteran Naval Officer (+3M, +2A, +2L, +1D, +2C, can command void)- Flag-Captain Askr is a highly experienced naval officer used to commanding city sized ships on extended missions. Master Rifleman (+2M, +1I, +5C, +50 to ranged combat rolls with rifles)- Flag-Captain Askr prefers using rifles in combat, finding their additional range valuable when defending key passages. Last to Fall (+1M, +3P, +3C, +10% ship HP, less likely to die)- Flag-Captain Askr and his ships seem to have a habit of being the lone survivors of brutal fights, though not without damage as is shown by the captains cybernetics and his ships large amount of yard time. Lucky (+1C, less likely to die, ship less likely to suffer Warp mishap)- Flag-Captain Askr has always been lucky, surviving in situations where nothing could go wrong and never having had a Warp mishap on his ship. Askr Albertsson was born the second son of one of the most powerful houses of the Vanir, so was expected enlist in the navy or otherwise make himself useful to the families political position. This was not imposition on Askr, who as always fascinated with the mighty warships of the Imperial Trust and dreamed about commanding them. Askr passed though the Vanir Navel Academy with marks rivaling those that Admiral Freyr and was soon given a posting with the Imperial Trust Navy. Two months later his ship, the Mars-Class Battlecruiser Unyielding Shield, found itself deployed in the assault on Fjol IV where it was left for dead after a crippling series of lightning raids killed much of the crew. It was here that Askr Albertsson first saw combat, and lost the entire unit of armsmen he was put in command of along with his right arm holding a key corridor. In the centuries since Askr Albertsson has been involved with nearly every major naval battle that the Imperial Trust has had, and has developed a reputation for doing the impossible with his ships, often surviving engagements that wiped out entire squadrons with light damage. This talent for ship-handling was noticed and saw him put into command of ever larger warships, until he found himself in command of the Alexander Class Command Battleship Memory of Light after the Defence of Svartalfheim. This is one of the most prestigious postings in the Imperial Trust Navy and came with the rank of Flag-Captain, making him equivalent in rank to a Commodore despite only commanding a single ship. Askr Albertsson is a professional Naval Officer with a love of warships that few can match. It is rumored that he has not spent more then a month planet side since graduating, a rumor that may be an exaggeration but not by much. You have met him several times over the years and found him rather introverted and dull, until he strides onto his ships bridge and suddenly takes control over his crew with sheer presence. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Imperial Trust Characters